swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Shiloh
The Battle of Shiloh, also known as the Battle of Pittsburg Landing, was a major battle in the Western Theater of the American Civil War, fought April 6-8, 1862, in southwestern Tennessee. A Union army underMajor General Ulysses S. Grant had moved via the Tennessee River deep into Tennessee and was encamped principally at Pittsburg Landing on the west bank of the river, where Confederate forces underGenerals Albert Sidney Johnston and Pierre G. T. Beauregard launched a surprise attack on Grant's army. Johnston was killed in action during the fighting; Beauregard, who thus succeeded to command of the army, decided against pressing the attack late in the evening. Overnight Grant received considerable reinforcements from another Union army under General Don Carlos Buell, allowing him to launch an unexpected counterattack the next morning which completely reversed the Confederate gains of the previous day. Tossup Questions # A commander in this battle responded to hearing about the tough day for his side with "Lick'em tomorrow, though." Forces arrived too late for the first day of this battle after a general took his troops from Stoney Lonesome on the Shunpike Road instead of the River Road. In a rearguard action after this battle, Nathan Bedford Forrest was shot at Fallen Timbers. Daniel Ruggles concentrated the fire of more than fifty cannons on a position here. A surprise Confederate attack started this battle before Union reinforcements from the Army of the Ohio under Don Carlos Buell could arrive. Albert Sidney Johnston died in this battle, which occurred after the fall of Forts Henry and Donelson and had hard fighting at the Hornet's Nest. For 10 points, name this 1862 Union victory in Tennessee, also called Pittsburg Landing. # During this battle, the "lost division" guarding Stoney Lonesome did not join the victors because Lew Wallace was confused. The victors in this battle were overwhelmed on the first day, but managed to fortify in a bunker called the "Hornet's Nest." Bull Nelson and Don Carlos Buell arrived to reinforce the victors at this battle, which began when Albert Sidney Johnston and P.G.T. Beauregard launched a surprise attack on Grant's forces at Pittsburgh Landing. For 10 points, name this battle of the Civil War's western theater, a victory for the Union in Tennessee. # One incident in this battle saw forces under Lew Wallace march to and from the wrong location. One incident here saw Nathan Bedford Forrest separated from his unit and nearly killed. Beauregard's hesitation after a decisive attack in this battle allowed Don Carlos Buell to reinforce a Union counterattack. This battle saw Albert Sidney Johnston fatally wounded, becoming the highest ranking death of the Civil War. This battle followed the fall of Forts Henry and Donelson. For 10 points, name this battle at Pittsburg Landing, in which Grant defeated an attempt to expel Union forces from Tennessee. # During this battle, Confederate armies attempted to drive their opponent towards Owl Creek, but Union forces fell back towards an area known as the Hornet's Nest instead. Albert Sidney Johnston was killed on the first day of this battle, and the arrival of General Buell's troops sent the Confederates packing after day two. For 10 points, name this April 6, 1862 battle fought in Tennessee. # In this battle, the Confederates on Corinth Road hoped to force the Union enemy into a swamp called Owl Creek. The Union lost the Sunken Road after Benjain Prentiss was unable to hold the Hornet's Nest, but the Confederates retreated after Buell came with Union reinforcements. Albert Sidney Johnston was killed during this battle, sometimes called Pittsburg Landing. The victorious general Ulysses S. Grant followed the Confederates to Vicksburg. For 10 points, name this Civil War battle fought in Tennessee. Category:Civil War